


【Tai/Qrow】没有发生过的事情

by crowgear



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear





	【Tai/Qrow】没有发生过的事情

葬礼过后，Taiyang整个人像落满了燃烧殆尽的火山灰。

Qrow看着他全心全意投入在照顾两个年幼的女儿上，给她们梳理头发，换洗衣服，没有一次做饭太迟，没有一次忘记扫地。他完完全全是一个父亲该有的样子，失去所爱后承担着悲痛更承担着责任，「move on」，就像人们所说的。

只有Qrow本能地感到这一切不对。Tai一如既往的高大，强壮，金色的卷发像他的名字一样灿烂。但每次Qrow试图揽住他肩膀时，他总是毫无痕迹地从他指尖离开。Qrow只能看着他忙碌的身影，无法抓住他，好像他根本不在那儿。他不是被灰烬覆盖，他整个人就是那一团灰烬。而火山本身甚至没有爆发过，就那么凭空消失了。只留下浓郁的、窒息的火山灰。也许窒息的只有Qrow，因为Tai看起来很好，好到不需要吃饭、睡觉、和该死的呼吸。

Qrow看着Tai蹲在小床边，带着「笑」的表情喂女儿吃饭，只觉得手脚冰凉。「他不在这里。」这团灰烬正在逐渐消散去往悬崖尽头那块小小的坟茔。Qrow握紧手心把自己掐出血。他不能再失去最后一个队友了，他要把他留下来，无论如何。

 

“Qrow，我真的不想去，我得回家，我…”

“就这一次，听我说Tai，我已经叫了信号学院的阿曼达老师和卡伦助教去帮忙照顾孩子们了，你知道你可以信任他们。就这一次，你…需要喘口气，答应我！Tai。”

Taiyang最终被Qrow拖了出去。这不是他们以前会来的酒吧，离他家够远，不会有认识的人来关心他，问他“你好吗”。他很好。他该死的一点都不好。这只乌鸦除了酒精就没有别的能做的事了吗？他盯着眼前的不知道第几杯，在心里赌如果捏不碎这只杯子就喝完它。他没能捏碎。于是他喝光了它，以及下一杯，再下一杯。乌鸦保持了沉默，只是在他身边叫了一轮又一轮的酒，直到两个人都到了极限。Taiyang开始头痛，听见Qrow口齿含混地要老板结账和开房。他能理解，这样回家会吓到女儿的。他拖着步子跟随Qrow上了楼梯，在一片黑暗中摸索着锁上门。然后Qrow的嘴唇贴上他的，他没有多想，张开嘴回吻了他。

他们谁都没有开灯，一路吻到床上。Tai撑起身体，Qrow替他用力甩开腰带，扯下内裤，掏出他的阴茎和自己的放在一起快速撸动。酒精烧成薄汗，Taiyang再度去吻Qrow的嘴唇，柔软，舒适，强烈的酒味里带一点苦涩和焦躁。这很好，他不记得自己上一次尝到味道是什么时候。Qrow轻轻嘶了一声，Taiyang发现自己无意识地咬出了一点血。他伸手下去叠在Qrow手上加快撸动速度，但Qrow推开他坐了起来，呼吸急促：“等等，等我一分钟，我马上回来。”

他钝痛的大脑想说不，但Qrow已经跳下床，借着昏暗的夜色他看见乌鸦从地上衣服里捡起个东西跑去浴室。他等了一分钟，意识一点点回到他脑子里。

“够了…Qrow。离开。我们不该在这儿。”

Qrow看着他背过身，夜色压在他肩膀上。他伸出手，这一次他握住了他的肩膀，肌肉在他手心绷紧又松开。

“Tai，看着我，看着我的眼睛。我会让你想起她吗？”

Taiyang转过头，他看不清他的瞳色，只知道那目光像暗质的刀子令人刺痛。他张了张嘴，听见自己艰难地发出沙哑的声音。

“所有的一切……都让我想起她。”

Qrow把他重新拉到自己身上，嘴唇贴上他皮肤，声音同样沙哑：“别说话。别叫我的名字。”身体打开，手引他触碰中间隐秘的地方，“没关系。”另一只手在他后背收紧，“进来。”

Taiyang突然觉得被激怒，他咆哮着，伸手挡住乌鸦的眼睛，一下顶到底。草草润滑但没有充分扩张的甬道被迫吞进整根阴茎，Qrow痛到发出半声惨叫，然后就咬住了牙。

他又狠又快地一下下把Qrow钉进床里，看着他挣扎喘息的样子像看到自己；Qrow希望他能哭出来，而他希望自己的眼泪带着毒，每一滴都把Qrow砸出血肉模糊的伤口，腐蚀到骨头里不能痊愈。他的钟已经用断最后一根发条，只等着剩下的时间快点流逝干净。他为什么就不能让自己独自呆着？他为什么还抓着他不断消散的灵魂，非要塞回到这具容器里？

Qrow也会怀上他的孩子，然后一样死在他面前。这荒谬透顶的念头一瞬间闪过，Taiyang猛地倒吸一口气，Qrow仿佛感觉到了似的，紧紧抓住他，刚高潮过后的湿热内壁绞紧他，几乎是逼着他射到里面。乌鸦喘息着，声音低沉到几乎听不清：我在这儿，我不会怀孕，不会死，你所有的家人包括我绝对不会再出事。我保证。

Qrow松开了手。Taiyang侧过身抓住他手臂。疲惫的男人发出了低沉嘶吼，间杂着断断续续他不愿承认的哭声。乌鸦重新环住他肩膀。葬礼以来也许他能拥有一个没有噩梦的夜晚，也许不能，但至少此刻他渐渐被困倦包裹。模糊中Qrow仿佛在低声自语：“她不会回来了……这都是我的错。今晚也是我的错，我用这么卑鄙的手段……但是没关系，你睡着之后我会离开，到明天我们都会忘掉今晚的事。而明天总归又是新的一天，虽然不会更好过。Taiyang……你能撑过去的。”

不是。你也失去了她。对不起。

漫长的夜晚仿佛凝滞了齿轮的时钟。乌鸦振翅飞进黎明前的黑夜。

 

Fine


End file.
